inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mizuki Raimon/Archive2
Archived done ^_^ Okay, i've archived it ^_^ AdventureWriter28 Talk Page Inazuma Eleven Wiki Pokemon Wiki Professor Layton Wiki Re: Episode 126 Yep, can't wait! :D I wonder who will win? The original team of Raimon or the one who joined up ^_^ AdventureWriter28 Talk Page Inazuma Eleven Wiki Pokemon Wiki Professor Layton Wiki Oh, ok, LOL, i can't seem to see them too :P I wonder.....if i remembered correctly the captains of the FFi teams will also have a match with them maybe because it happened in the ending of the 3rd game? AdventureWriter28 Talk Page Inazuma Eleven Wiki Pokemon Wiki Professor Layton Wiki Oh, yup! :D haha i loved dylan :D hey found a pic of fideo in episode 123 or 124? O_O everytime i look at fideo i just have to save a pic of him O_O Hey, i gotta go :) bye! :) AdventureWriter28 Talk Page Inazuma Eleven Wiki Pokemon Wiki Professor Layton Wiki Inazuma Eleven GO info HEy, i've added more info about the characters in the season 4! check out the raimon go page, i added more members. Cant wait for Season 4! May 4! Here we come! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 05:49, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi..... ^_^ Hi, i don't usually edit up until now, but can i ask a favor? Can you help edit at the wiki i created? its called Inazuma Eleven GO wiki, mainly focuses on the fourth season. *puppy dog eyes* can you please? ^_^ [[User:TouyaBlack|[[User:TouyaBlack|'TouyaBlack']] (Visit Me) Inazuma Eleven GO Wiki]] 09:36, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Info I got the info by searhing it in google. Apperantly someone translated the japenese site and said it. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 07:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC) wohoo! can't wait! :D hmm..... (hit's head to desk) i forgot to mention to you that you must go to the your preferences and click that your gonna use the custom signature and paste the code in the box. Here's a pic to make it easier: Got it? :) Now you don't have to copy paste it if you do this method ^_^ just remember to save though. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 07:36, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh no, i've got to go and i haven't watched it yet O_O aarrggg....anyways got to go, hey one more thing it should be like this color="Green"]] not "color=green"]] you misplaced this " that's how to fix you signature :) anyways i'll try to watch it next time. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 07:47, April 21, 2011 (UTC) About myself Hey Mizuki! So, are there anymore Animes you watch? I watch WAY more, but I'm too lazy to keep editing my page! ^.^' Well, what are you good at? I'm PRETTY good at drawing the Inazuma characters, but people say I'm AWESOME... Apart from that I love running, training, soccer, taekwondo, T-ball, cricket, basketball, bowling and many other stuff! Good luck (But, for what?) Kaze-kun 07:47, April 27, 2011 (UTC)Kaze-kunKaze-kun 07:47, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hi! ErzaTitaniaScarlet: That's cool!!! I didn't know that there were other girls than me that like Fairy Tail and Soul Eater too! Are there any other animes you have watched? 20:26 4/27/11 (UTC) Moderator tasks Hello and welcome to the mod team! I would like you to help us out deleting all of the unused pictures currently uploaded on the wiki, as most of them are duplicates, watermarked files or fanart. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 07:40, April 28, 2011 (UTC) HI! I'm back! (for now :P) Wow, yup, thanks for greeting me :) anyways thanks :) so how's it been? (i've been quite busy at "real life" right now but ill manage to edit :)) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 04:18, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello Again ErzaTitaniaScarlet: So you've watched Pandora Hearts and Shugo Chara too? Thats nice to know. What do you like about them? And who are your favorite chraracters? Mine are from Pandora Hearts: Alice the B-Rabbit, and from Shugo Chara: Amu Hinamori. 5/1/11, 9:44 (UTC) Helping Hand I was given moderator rights too now, that means were co-admins ^_^ anyways though let's help each other to make this wiki great, anyways though ill start with the wiki wordmark first ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 05:03, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Yep ^_^ anyways, im planning on a background too ^_^ also can't wait for Raimon GO! If you check it out, they are only originally ten members starting AGAIN, i wonder who will be the eleventh member? ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 05:19, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, actually there's one more thing, the president of level 5 said that even though it's a new generation, it doesn't mean that some of the old gen won't appear so they may appear again ^_^ also they said that we will see where endou lives and who he ends up with ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 05:33, May 2, 2011 (UTC) thanks ^_^ now just wondering...what happened to the quotes section is some characters? It isn't there O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 05:44, May 2, 2011 (UTC) yikes O_O hey can i ask do you have a facebook account? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 06:00, May 2, 2011 (UTC) can i send you a friend request though i don't know how to search you though.... ^_^ though it's your choice, if you think of interenet safety. oh, i know the feeling too, though in my way, instead i don't show my real photo of myself :P i rarely do that, though if you browse through my profile pics you would probably see it O_O anyways type in ciara tenorio, and pic is currently fideo ardena ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 06:15, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay accepted it ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 06:23, May 2, 2011 (UTC) yep and this time im gonna check if a quote section is deleted, watch out vandilizers! LOL O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 08:26, May 2, 2011 (UTC) and since there are three admins that are active now (me, you and SS4) the vandilizers should watch out! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 08:31, May 2, 2011 (UTC) yup hahaha XD beware! LOL! Or when a vandilizer edits we leave a message on his talk page like this: WARNING! NO VANDILIZERS ALLOWED HERE! STOP VANDILIZING! LOL this would be funny! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 08:42, May 2, 2011 (UTC) LOL, yup though it would be funny if we used the blinking red warning ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 08:49, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Haha lol though putting it on the front page isnt a good idea though.... though anyways i wonder..it would be great to get sprites of the characters int he game but the problem is that ir's hard to find ALL of the sprites still...what do you think? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 08:58, May 2, 2011 (UTC) yeah i know but the problem is if we edit the template again it would be a big problem since when we edit the template, the pages with that template will have all of its info erased again. maybe we could make a template for the sprites? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 09:07, May 2, 2011 (UTC) well that and ALL other sprites like this one -> that's his appearance in his goalie uniform but the problem is how to get the other sprites like wearing an inazuma japan jacket and etc....... well should we start making the template? i think we should gather photos first and test afterwards.... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 09:14, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Just put it in your folder for a while......and if you got all the sprites for that character let's make a template then you can create a blog and test it out on a character. i think ill ask SS4 for the template, i noticed he's good at templates. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 09:19, May 2, 2011 (UTC) yup, front sprite and back sprite, bubble sprite (when they talk) and uh the little head thinghy? when saving the game, i guess we should call it save game sprite...? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 09:26, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok, ill check the blog and comment ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 12:39, May 2, 2011 (UTC) that.... that's.....FIDEO!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!!! ^_^ I love the photo so much even though its small! ^_^ (im the no.1 fideo fan!) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 13:33, May 2, 2011 (UTC) thanks! ^_^ im gonna comment more after seeing it! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 13:45, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok see ya! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 14:24, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Well sure! ^_^ just rename your blog, choose whatever title you like! :) It's your turn, and besides, you know a lot more about the game than i am. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 07:19, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, though ill help out, ill do some of the front sprites for IE3 but im gonna have a hard time with their talk sprites. And as for the template, yes, though if he says no i will just do the template instead, anyways let's start with Handa Shinichi. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 07:36, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Nope, just his Raimon uniform and soccer uniform and dark emperors uniform. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 07:41, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok ^_^ anyways im gonna archive my talk page. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 07:46, May 3, 2011 (UTC) okay i finished archiving and i added the fideo photo! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 07:55, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yep thanks for the photo alot, anyways want me to design yours too? ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 08:01, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, you can put a table temporarily because we dont have a template currently. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 08:11, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Created the table for it already. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 08:28, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Alright let's just stick with the table okay? it seems easier than a template. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 08:36, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Game Sprite I finished Matsukaze's sprites, anyways i gotta go, bye! :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 08:52, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, nevermind that i said that i gotta go, instead i might randomly go offline anytime. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 09:07, May 3, 2011 (UTC) anyways now im switching my attention to the pokemon wiki right now though you can still talk to me ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 09:58, May 3, 2011 (UTC) though just right now, of course i can multi-task two wiki's. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 09:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yup, you should. i was also desperate when talking about the operation hissatsu O_O though the problem with the game sprite is well...... only a few people play the game O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 12:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) yeah i hope so ^_^ anyways, i hope some users know about the game (crosses fingers and hopes for the best) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 12:52, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I noticed this alot, most users only add photos or categories that aren't needed and they rarely add info at all this days....... :( but the info is more important than anything else..... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 12:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) anyways im gonna make up for the info while i browse through the character pages. Most of the characters aren't updated in the plot and they dont have appearance and personality sections.... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 13:04, May 3, 2011 (UTC) okay :) so far..... our wiki still has a long way to go O_O though i think we are at least 40% a little bit good as a wiki site.... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 13:08, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Nope, it's kinda like we're saying the wiki is not ready to uphold info... But some pages do have info though... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 13:15, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yup, i hope so too... (wow, i've become serious lately this days O_O) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 13:20, May 3, 2011 (UTC)